Numerous computerized inventory management systems and delivery centers exist. These systems and centers are designed to enable efficient distribution of goods in an established delivery area and to utilize available resources for delivering these goods to consumers, for example, at local shipping centers. Traditionally, each delivery center may divide its established delivery area into separate regions or sub-regions, and then these systems may direct delivery workers to deliver the goods to one or more of the regions or sub-regions.
Typically, however, each of these regions are fixed in nature, and each region is only covered by a single delivery worker, who may be unable to keep up with a regions' delivery demands. Further, conventional systems are unable to dynamically alter region boundaries in real-time or adjust regional assignment of delivery workers. Moreover, conventional systems are often not able to flexibly cope with a dynamic or changing delivery volume. Nor are they equipped to analyze a delivery vehicle's load limit or consider a delivery worker's delivery efficiency or skill.
Even further, prior systems for loading trucks with packages and selecting sub-routes that a delivery driver will follow are generally manual and rely on the experience of drivers. It can take regularly driving the same route for 3-5 years for a delivery worker to become efficient at loading a delivery truck and driving from place to place quickly. Routes and sub-routes are generally static and do not change from day to day. If one route has many packages, the driver assigned to that particular route may be overburdened while another driver may be underutilized and current computerized systems cannot account for these problems. Additionally, the task of sorting packages in a delivery truck by a delivery driver may be time consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that is capable of dynamically assigning delivery workers and dynamically calibrating delivery areas into regions, routes, and sub-routes for optimizing delivery in real-time and by pre-assignment of delivery workers. Further, what is needed is a digital delivery solution that can quickly and flexibly handle unpredictable changes in delivery conditions based on changes in daily package distribution and available delivery men resources. Finally, what is needed are improved methods and systems for facilitating a dynamic delivery quantity, increasing a loading capacity for transportation vehicles, increasing delivery efficiency and available working hours for each delivery worker, and monitoring, pre-assigning, and updating in real-time environmental characteristics and features specific to each delivery region.